


always, always, never

by wwa drabbles (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20drabbles
Summary: “You have to move on, Percy.”Percy’s breath hitches and he feels his chest tighten. “I can’t,” he rasps out, “not from you.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	always, always, never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achievingelysium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/gifts).



> this was a prompt request made by [queenangst](https://queenangst.tumblr.com) on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was percabeth angst, so don't blame me for this

“Annabeth!” Percy jolts awake violently, looking around frantically before he realizes he’s at home in his room. Thunder crashes outside his window immediately followed by a bolt of lightning, as if Zeus is giving him a what’s for himself.

Panting, Percy flops onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He isn’t in Tartarus. He’s not in New Rome and he’s not on the Argo. Annabeth isn’t here.

“You can’t keep living like this.” Speak of the devil.

Percy props himself up on his elbows, and lo and behold, Annabeth is leaning on his door frame, arms crossed. “It’s not like I ask to have nightmares,” he tells her.

“You know that’s not what I mean.” She uncrosses her arms and walks over to sit on the edge of the bed. She puts her hand on his, squeezes, and Percy swears he can feel it. “You have to move on, Percy.”

Percy’s breath hitches and he feels his chest tighten. “I can’t,” he rasps out, “not from you.”

Annabeth squeezes his hand again, giving him a sad smile, and Percy tries to hold on to the feeling of it. “You have to, Percy. For me.” She pauses, giving him that look again. “Please.”

Percy feels a sob bubble from his throat, and he blinks away his tears so his vision doesn’t blur, desperate to look at Annabeth every second that he can. “I miss you so much.”

“I know,” Annabeth says. “I miss you, too.”

“I can’t live without you.”

Annabeth smiles sadly again. “You have to, Seaweed Brain. It would break my heart even more if I see you too soon.”

Percy chokes back another sob, his tears spilling over onto his cheeks. “It should have been me.”

“No,” Annabeth says immediately, forcefully. “Don’t say that. It doesn’t matter which one of us died in Tartarus, one of us would still be left without the other. You can’t live your life going ‘what if?’ Percy. You have to accept what’s happened, and move on so that you can be happy.”

“I don’t think I can be happy without you,” Percy insists.

“And I think that you can.” She levels him with her sharp gaze, steel grey eyes demanding to be looked at. “You’re the strongest person I know, Percy. If anyone can come out of this it’s you.”

Percy gazes into those grey eyes, still so bright even in the dark, wishing so, so hard that they were really here. “How can I be strong when the strongest person I know isn’t here with me?” he asks quietly.

“I’m always with you, Seaweed Brain. Always.”

Percy blinks back his tears rapidly. “I know.”

“I want you to be happy. Above everything I want you to be happy.”

“I know,” he says again, “I know.”

They sit in silence for a minute, and Percy takes her in as best he can.

“Will you wait for me?” he says after a moment.

Annabeth smiles and gives a nod. “Always.”

“You won’t be trying for rebirth without me?”

Annabeth shakes her head. “Never.”

She scoots forward in the bed so that she’s closer to Percy, their faces mere inches apart.

“I love you, Seaweed Brain.”

“I love you, Wise Girl.”

He wants so desperately to reach out and touch her, she’s so close. Against his better judgement, he leans forward, eyes closing, but when he opens his eyes Annabeth is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). feel free to go and request something! as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
